Elsa's Choice
by Jex Dawson
Summary: Everyone has settled into life 6 months after the Great Freeze, used to Queen Elsa's powers. But what happens to the Snow Queen when an old friend returns? And how will she deal with a certain prince desperate enough to do anything to have her crown for himself? R
1. Chapter 1: Morning Run-ins

Chapter 1 Morning run-ins

"Anna? I'm going to the market. Would you like to come?" Elsa knocks on her sister's door.

"Elsa, it's too early. Mornings are meant for sleeping." Anna replies sleepily through the door.

"Its 10am. The morning is almost over," Elsa counters.

"Still too early for me. Go on without me. Take Kristoff with you. He likes mornings as much as you do."

"He already left for the ice fields. You're my only option," Elsa pleads. The two sisters had been almost inseparable since Anna (and the whole kingdom) discovered Elsa's powers.

"Alright. I'm coming." Anna agrees sleepily.

"Goodie! You need to hurry or I'll leave without you" Elsa teases.

* * *

"I love this place. All the little shops and people. All the unique things," Elsa says as they walk through the market.

"Me too. Too bad we couldn't do this before," Anna says

"Yeah," Elsa says. She feels responsible for Anna missing out on so much growing up. Elsa knows how lonely Anna was.

"Oh! Look Elsa! Flowers! Aren't they beautiful?" Anna says excitedly, running to the flower stand.

"Yes they are,"Elsa laughs at her excitement. In some ways both girls still had much to discover about the world outside the castle.

"Why don't you pick some out for the castle. I want to look in the book shop," Elsa suggests.

"Okay. But I don't think there'll be enough for the whole castle," Anna giggles.

"Get what you can," Elsa calls, going into the book store.  
The store smells of paper and ink, and of all of the stories Elsa hasn't read yet.  
A book on a higher shelf catches her eye. Elsa stretches to reach it but can't. She jumps and still has no success.

"Here, let me help you Miss," a stranger behind her says, getting the book for her.

"Thank...you..." Elsa stops when she sees who the stranger is.

"Your welcome. The Tales of Flynn Ryder? I here its a good read," he says, handing it to her. She is surprised to see this man. Its been years.

"I've heard that too. And you are?" Elsa wanted to make sure this man was who she thought.

"Oh, yes! I am Prince Fredrick of the..."

"Eastern Sea. Yes I remember you," Elsa says.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" He looks confused.

"I'm Princess...I mean, Queen Elsa. My sister Anna used to spend a few weeks in your castle with your sister each summer. I remember spending a week with your family when we retrieved her every year." Elsa explains.

"Oh! I remember. Its been so long! How have you been" Fredrick says.

"Wonderful, and busy. Very busy," Elsa blushes.

"It's been what? Four years since anyone has really heard from Arendelle? I only came here to do some business for my father."

"I didn't really want to do anything until I became the official queen, so I've been running a kingdom quietly for 3 years."

"Its great to see you Elsa. Hows Anna doing?" Fredrick asked. Someone in the next aisle coughed loudly.

"She's doing well. How about you come to the castle this evening for dinner?" Elsa suggests. The person coughs even louder this time.

"Sure! Sounds great!" Fredrick says. He bows and leaves Elsa.

* * *

"Prince Fredrick of the Eastern Sea?" someone asks as Elsa leaves the book store. Elsa turns and sees Kristoff.

"Hello Mr. Loud Cough-er. And yes, his parents were very close to mine," Elsa says, knowing what Kristoff wants to know.

"How come I've never heard of him before?" Kristoff asks with slight jealousy in his tone.

"If you haven't noticed, Anna has been busy planning a wedding, I've been running a kingdom, and we're all still trying to coupe with the fact I have ice powers. Obscure princes from our past haven't really been on our minds lately," Elsa laughs a little.

"Okay I understand, but I don't like how interested he seemed in Anna," Kristoff pouts. Behind him, Sven nods. Elsa smiles at to pair.

"Let it go Kristoff. He was only asking how she was doing. You have nothing to worry about," Elsa smiles.

"Oh, I think someone likes Prince Fredrick!" Kristoff teases.

"I do not! You've been in the ice fields too long," Elsa protests, blushing slightly.

"Then why do you keep blushing at his name?"

"Kristoff you better stop or I'll freeze your..."

"Elsa! Oh Hi Kristoff!" Anna calls running across the market square. She pecks Kristoff on the cheek and pats Sven. "Elsa, look at some of the flowers I found! And I have ideas for the wedding arrangements!" She says excitedly.

"Well you won't believe what Elsa found," Kristoff says mischievously.

"What is it?" Anna asks looking from Kristoff to Elsa.

"The Tale's of Flynn Ryder," Elsa shows her the book.

"Isn't that the one Rapunzel and Eugene told us about?" Anna asks.

"Yes it is," Elsa says, smirking at Kristoff. He rolls his eyes at her. In response, she waves her hand and covers Kristoff in a layer of frost. Just enough to make his clothes wet when it melts. He frowns and she stifles a giggle.

"Anna we should get home before the flowers wilt," Elsa suggests.

"Okay. I'll see you later sweetie," Anna says, kissing Kristoff. "Hey, Elsa, why is Kristoff..."

"Lets go, Anna," Elsa says, dragging Anna towards the castle before Anna can ask more questions.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and spies

Chapter 2 Friends and Spies

"Your majesty, your visitor has arrived," Kai knocks on Elsa's bedroom door that evening.

"Okay thank you," Elsa says excitedly. Anna looks at her sister questioningly.

"Who is coming that you needed a special announcement for?" Anna inquires. Now that Elsa had opened up the kingdom again, visitors were always coming, but normally visits were planned weeks ahead of time and everyone knew who and when they would be in Arendelle.

"I saw an old friend today and invited him to join us for dinner," Elsa smiles, blushing. Anna notices and wonders who it could be. Its not like either of them got out enough growing up to really have friends. Maybe a few servants, but no one else really.

"_I wonder who it could be? Especially a him?" _ Anna thought.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" Anna asks.

"You'll see," Elsa says, still smiling. She waves her hand and creates an ice dress complete with ice crown on her head.

"I don't think I'll ever get over that," Anna smiles and how beautiful Elsa looks. "Or how unfair it is that you can create dresses at will," Anna giggles.

"I'm not called the Snow Queen for nothing Anna," Elsa says into a mirror.

"He must be really special for you to get dressed up like this," Anna remarks. Elsa blushes.

"Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting," Elsa says dragging Anna to the dining room.

* * *

"May I present your majesties, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle," Kai announces as the sisters enter the room. The girls take their places at the table. Anna stands next to Kristoff. She grabs his hand. Kai announces each guest.

"May I present our honored guest Prince Fredrick from the Eastern Sea." Elsa walks up to greet Fredrick.

"Thank you for coming," Elsa curtseys. " Come sit next to me," she says taking his arm.

"The pleasure is mine, your highness." they walk to the table. Fredrick sees Anna and waves slightly. Anna smiles at him. Kristoff notices and puts a protective arm around her.

"So how is your family?" Anna asks Fredrick.

"Very well. Catherine is engaged to Prince Richard of the Southern Isles," Fredrick says. Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa exchange a look.

"The man is 9th out of 12 sons with no hope for the throne. Father was hoping for her to marry a king, but she is happy and that's all he wants for her." Fredrick says nonchalantly.

"How about your father? I was sorry to hear when your mother passed away," Elsa says, shifting the conversation to avoid potentially talking about Richard's brothers.

"He is okay, but hasn't been the same since her death. It's been almost four years now." he says sadly.

"Same for us," Anna says patting Elsa's arm. Their parents was one subject Elsa hadn't truly opened up about yet.  
"Anyways, Sir Kristoff, what do you do?" Fredrick asks, throwing Kristoff off guard. Normally during these dinners Kristoff stayed quiet, letting the royals chat about things he didn't care about.

"Sorry but I'm not Sir anything. I'm Princess Anna's fiancee. And to answer your question, I'm a master of trade." Kristoff said. Anna gave him a look, but said nothing.

"So a merchant for the Queen?" Fredrick asked, looking at Elsa. Kristoff gave her a pleading look to help him. She smirked at him. This is what he gets for teasing her.

"Yes, Kristoff is very good at what he does. I've never met anyone quite like him in his trade. I'm glad to have him. And so is Anna," Elsa say coolly. Kristoff mouths "Thank you" to her. She just raises an eyebrow.

"Ah. Well Queen Elsa," Fredrick starts.

"Please call me Elsa. I've only been queen for 6 months. I still see the title as my mother's" Elsa interrupts.

"Alright, Elsa, I noticed you have a unique crown. What is it made of?"

"Ice," Elsa says shyly. She still wasn't used to displaying or talking about her abilities. Especially to someone like Fredrick, whom she had known for years. Some of the castle servants didn't even know until her coronation.

"That's a very different choice. You must have a ice sculptor. I am impressed. I would like to see more of his work. Is that why your people nicknamed you the Snow Queen?" Fredrick remarks.

"Actually..." Anna starts.

"Yes, perhaps I could show you more after dinner," Elsa interrupts.  
Anna looks at Elsa, but Elsa purposely avoids her sister's eyes for the rest of the meal.

* * *

"I'm so confused," Anna remarks after dinner. She watches as Elsa and Fredrick wander through the garden admiring the "Royal Ice Sculptor's" work. Anna sees Elsa subtlety wave her hand and make ice sculptures appear ahead, just out of Fredrick's sight.

"What about?" Kristoff asks. He's sitting, absentmindedly looking through a book.

"Yeah? Why?" Olaf asks. He normally spent the evenings with Sven, but Sven was off helping a friend of Kristoff's.

"Why didn't Elsa tell Fredrick about her powers? Its not much of a secret anymore," Anna sighs.

"Well, some people aren't supportive of powers like that," Kristoff reasons, getting up to watch with Anna. "Remember the Duke of Weasel town? Didn't he send his goons to kill Elsa? Not everybody is as understanding as you are," He says putting an arm around her.

"I know, but everyone in Arendelle seems to know. People will talk. She should tell him before someone else does," Anna says, opening the window, trying to hear what they were saying.

A laugh from Elsa drifts to the window.

"What are they saying?" Anna asks in frustration. "Olaf! Can you go see whats happening down there?"

"Sure!" Olaf agrees, half way out the door.

"Are you sure Elsa would like you spying on her?" Kristoff asks hesitantly.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart" Anna says, waving him off.

* * *

Out in the garden Elsa was running out of ideas for sculptures.

"These are most impressive," Fredrick says. Elsa smiles at the compliment.

"I find myself to be constantly amazed by these," Elsa agrees. She was still exploring what she was capable of and the way the sculptures turned out surprised her.

"Where on earth did you find such a talented artist?" Fredrick asks, marveling at a sculpture of a flying hummingbird. Elsa panics for a moment, trying to decide if she should tell him the truth or not.

"Well..." She started "Anna discovered the sculptor. She liked the sculptures and suggested I put some throughout the castle grounds. I agreed." Elsa fabricates a half truth. Anna did discover Elsa's abilities and had made that suggestion after seeing Elsa's ice palace in the mountains.

"Well, your sister has always had good taste," Fredrick says jokingly. Elsa smiles. The two used to tease Anna about some of her more bold fashion choices when they were younger.

"You know, I'm surprised at you Elsa," Fredrick says.

"What about?"

"You seemed to have changed since we last saw each other. You seem more free and open. Not the shy and secretive girl I remember. What happened?" Fredrick asked sincerely. Elsa didn't know if she should tell him the truth or wait.  
The kingdom, supported her, but there were some who weren't as understanding. The royal guard did what they could to protect her, but she wasn't ignorant. She knew some people thought her unfit to be Queen. And she couldn't blame them after she caused the Great Freeze on the first day of her reign.

"I guess when I became queen, I had to become more open," Elsa shrugs.

"Well I would like to get know Queen Elsa," he says with a smile.

She blushes. Suddenly there was a rustling in the nearby bushes. "What was that?" Elsa asks.

"Probably a chipmunk or rabbit," Fredrick laughs.

"Oh," Elsa blushes from embarrassment.

But Fredrick was wrong, as the rustling came from Olaf who was spying on the two.  
Olaf was surprisingly good at keeping quiet. He knew he would have to leave soon, or Elsa would figure out what he was doing. They had a special connection because Elsa had created him and unknowingly brought him to life. Elsa always seemed to know where Olaf was. Olaf rustled the bushes accidentally. Elsa looked again.

"Elsa its nothing to worry about," Fredrick says, leading her back towards the castle.

"Yeah," Elsa says suspiciously. She had figured it out. She would have to talk to her sister and the snowman later.

* * *

"Anna!" Olaf bursts back into the study.

"What did you find out Olaf?" Anna asks, desperate for the gossip.

"Not much. But I think Elsa likes Prince Fredrick" Olaf says with a giggle.

"I knew it!" Anna squeals with glee.

"Anna, don't you think Elsa will be upset when she finds out you were spying on her," Kristoff repeated his earlier worry. He loved Anna and didn't want to see the sisters fight after being separated for so long.

"It'll be fine," Anna waves off his concern.

"Oh will it?" Elsa appears at the door, arms crossed, a stern look on her face, one she learned from her father and used in royal meetings.

"Elsa," Anna gasps.

"Kristoff, Olaf, could you give us a minute." Elsa commands rather than asks, keeping her eyes on Anna.

"Anna, why was Olaf spying on Fredrick and me?" Elsa keeps voice clam, a trick of self-control she had mastered.

"Why won't you tell Fredrick about your powers?" Anna countered.

"You know why. Now are you going to tell my why you can't let me have privacy?"

"Actually I don't know why. And I guess it's just a force of habit. You know I was such a nosy kid. I can't help it it's just what I do." Anna shrugs.

"Habits can be broken Anna. This is no excuse for you to spy on me. You know as well as I do that not all of the kingdom supports me. It's just a matter of time before someone big and powerful possibly like Frederick could come after me. I'm trying to do what's best for my kingdom." Elsa explains. she could tell from the look on Anna's face that she didn't understand. She possibly never would. Anna was so immature, still so young. Elsa sighed.

"Just next time please don't spy on me, I don't appreciate it. I don't spy on you and Kristoff."

"Alright I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset," Anna apologizes.


	3. Chapter 3: Change in the Air

Chapter 3 Change in the air

The next morning the two sisters were little at odds with each other. This is the first official fight since the Great Freeze and it wasn't going very well for either of them. Everyone could feel the tension between the two sisters and later that day Kristoff pulled Elsa aside.

"What happened between you and Anna last night. She's been quiet all day which is out of character for her. I hadn't heard any yelling so I assume the problem was fixed." Kristoff started. Elsa sighed and started her own explanation of the problem.

"Anna and I had a bit of a disagreement. I didn't appreciate her spying on me through Olaf. It's nothing that won't heal with some time. We just need some distance right now. Don't worry about anything Kristoff it's taking care of." Elsa walked away not wanting to continue this conversation.  
Kristoff sighed. He didn't like seeing the sisters fight, especially after being separated for so much of their lives, but there wasn't much he could do. Elsa was his queen and he couldn't very well challenge her. So Kristoff went and tried to reason with Anna. Maybe he could get somewhere with her.

"I don't understand her problem I didn't do anything wrong. I'm her little sister. Isn't this what little sisters do?" Anna argued.

"Well from what I know, that is what siblings do, but you're 19 years old and you should have more self-control than this." Kristoff reasons. Anna frowns at her fiancee.

"Are you taking her side? That's so not fair Kristoff! You're my fiancee you should be on my side!" Anna storms away in a huff. Kristoff sighs and gives up. Hopefully time would heal this situation.

* * *

Meanwhile to distract herself, Elsa decided to entertain Prince Frederick for the day.

"You really are a wonderful hostess. I must remember to visit Arendelle more often," Fredrick says with a smile.

"It was really kind of you to even except my offer. I really have enjoyed you be being here. I wish you could be here more often it's been far too long since we've seen you." Elsa says.

"I really wish I didn't have to go back. I really have enjoyed getting to know you again your majesty. Perhaps you could be my guest for my sister's wedding in next month?" Fredrick suggests.

"I would love to. I haven't seen Catherine in a long time. When is it?" Elsa asks, excitement building up within her. She couldn't believe that so soon after meeting again, he was already asking her to go somewhere.

"In 3 weeks. I can have an official invite sent," Fredrick says. Three weeks? That was when Anna and Kristoff's wedding was supposed to be. She would have to wait for the invite to make sure the dates were different.

"That sounds good." Elsa agrees. The two continued wandering around the castle, trading stories of their past. 

Servants throughout the castle notice that how close the two had become. They were starting to wonder if possibly something was going on between the prince and queen and most of them loved to gossip.

"Just imagine if they got married!" One said to her friends in the kitchen.

"Queen Elsa would make a beautiful bride. Princess Anna will too!" Another remarked.

Elsa, distracted by Prince Frederick didn't really notice what the servants were saying. But Anna, on the other hand, was very keen to hear the gossip throughout the castle.

"Oh I just knew I wasn't the only one who noticed! It's true Elsa must like Frederick! It would be so wonderful if they got married!" Anna says with excitement after dinner.

"One wedding at a time!" Kristoff laughs at her enthusiasm.

"I know. I know. But I just can't help it. I love seeing her so happy for once!" Even though she was mad at her sister for the moment, Anna still believed Elsa deserved a happy ending as much as the next person. Anna decided that this silly fight wasn't worth not being able to talk with her sister about a certain visiting prince.

When Elsa retired to her room for that night, she saw Anna sitting on her bed waiting for her. Anna was sitting there with a big smile on her face. Elsa gave her sister a questioning look. She hadn't seen a smile that big since Kristoff proposed.

"Whats going on Anna?"

"First, I'm sorry for spying on you, but I guess old habits die hard. That's pretty much all I did as a kid. Eavesdrop on conversations. Second," She giggles excitedly, "You like Prince Fredrick don't you!" Anna squealed. She got her answer when Elsa's face turned bright red.

"OH YOU DO! You do! You do!" Anna says excitedly, bouncing like a little kid. Elsa calmly leads Anna to the door as Anna talks excitedly. Next thing Anna knows, she's out in the hall. Anna pouts and storms off to her room. She would get Elsa to admit she likes Fredrick, one way or another.

* * *

Prince Fredrick stayed for another 2 days. The whole castle was sad to see him go, but no one more than Elsa. She unwittingly moped about in her free time. She couldn't even talk to Anna because Anna was busy with wedding prep. Not that Elsa didn't have anything to do, she did have a kingdom to run after all. She started to shut herself in again. The ice creations that had adorn the gardens during Fredrick's visit were slowly melting in the spring sun.

"Elsa, I need you to have your final fitting. Gerda is waiting." Anna knocked on Elsa's door one morning. She didn't get response. "Elsa?" Anna asks, opening the door. The room was empty. Elsa had left a note on her bed.

_I've gone to the palace for the day. I need to clear my head_.

"Oh of all the days," Anna mumbled. Anna was half tempted to go after Elsa herself, but she had so much to do for the wedding.

"Kristoff! I need you to do something for me," Anna says, finding Kristoff getting fitted in his wedding suit. The poor man look miserable. Anna made a mental note to change that. Anna was lucky that he loved her enough to put up with all the wedding craziness.

"What is it?" He moaned. If he had to sit through another hour of deciding ribbons, he was going to scream.

"Elsa ran away again." Anna shows him the note.

"And you want me to go get her?" Kristoff asked. He and Elsa had gotten to know each other well over the past few months, but he wasn't if they knew each other well enough to go on a cross country trip.

"Please? I would go myself but," She gestures to the wedding to do list in her hand.

"Okay, but only because I love you!" Kristoff scoops her up effortlessly into a hug and kisses her sweetly. She returns the kiss. The tailor coughs and the couple pulls apart.

"I'll just grab Sven, get out of this monkey suit and ..." He stops when he sees Anna's frown.

"What? This isn't really my thing. I'm doing it for you," He kisses her head and rushes out of the room to change.


	4. Chapter 4: Memory of Heart

Chapter 4 Memory of heart

Elsa paces back and forth in her ice palace. Marshmallow, as Olaf had named him, watches his "mother" pace, not knowing what was wrong.  
"What is wrong with me!" Elsa shouts in anger. Ever since Fredrick left, she felt like part of her was missing. She felt alone even in a room full of people. The ice around her had turned a stone gray color. She had no idea what that meant. She knew her ice changed color with her mood, but she had never seen it so bland. She sits in a recently made throne, exasperated.  
"What am I supposed to do? Why do I feel like this? Why can't I get him out of my mind?" She starts pacing again. She recalls only one time when she felt like this.

* * *

_Fredrick and Elsa were playing a game of chess while their sisters chatted nearby.  
_

_"Checkmate. Looks like I've won again Prince Fredrick" 15 year old Elsa says teasingly.  
_

_"Perhaps I let you win Princess," 17 year old Fredrick responds mischievously.  
_

_"I highly doubt that. I'm the best chess player in all of Arendelle," Elsa brags. She loved these visits. She felt like a real person, who didn't have to constantly hide from her family and friends. She could almost forget her curse.  
_

_"Well we're not in Arendelle, are we?" He leans in close to her. She blushes and scoots back.  
_

_"I think I'm tired of chess. I'm going to walk through the gardens. Care to join me princess?" Fredrick offers her his arm. She hesitates, looking to see if Anna and Catherine were watching. They were deep in conversation. Elsa decides if she was going to enjoy this trip, she would do what she wanted. She takes his arm and they wander into the garden._

* * *

_In the castle, Elsa's father sees the two walk away._

_"What is she doing?" He mumbles to himself._

_"Agdar! Come join me!" King Rubin calls him away from the window._

_"Your daughters are safe I assure you." Rubin comforts._

_"That's not what I'm worried about." Agdar remarks._

_"Ah no need to worry. Young love is nothing. It'll pass. And if it doesn't, you and I will get to see each other more often!" Rubin puts a friendly arm around Agdar._

_"I'm worried what she might do," Agdar admits to his friend._

_"Fredrick is an honest boy, your little Elsa is safe I assure you. I'm told the eldest is the hardest to let go." Rubin comments. Agdar gives up on voicing his concerns to his friend, realizing that he didn't understand._

* * *

_"Elsa, I would like to speak with you after dinner." Her father tells her. She couldn't tell if she was in trouble or not. Her father had mastered keeping a straight face, being a king and all._

_"You wanted to see me Papa?" She enters the room where her parents were staying._

_"Yes. Please have a seat." She knew this move. It was a position she saw Anna in a lot when Anna was in trouble. Elsa tried to brace herself for a scolding. For what, she couldn't recall anything she had done._

_"I've noticed that you have been spending a lot of time with Prince Fredrick." He starts. "Elsa, you need to keep your distance."_

_"But Papa! When I'm with Fredrick, I have control over my powers. I don't have to hide. I even took off my gloves today and didn't frost anything!" Elsa says excitedly. _

_He father looked at her with surprise._  
_"Elsa! How could you be so reckless? What if something happened? What would you have told Fredrick?" Agar reprimands._

_"I trust Fredrick. And nothing happened so there's no need for what ifs." Elsa says hotly. That was something her father said often. He hated the "What if" game._

_"I'm trying to help you see reason. Not only for your sake but for everyone's. We don't want a repeat of Anna's accident."_  
_Elsa couldn't believe he was using something that wasn't completely her fault against her._

_"You don't understand!" She cried. She ran from the room. Her emotions gave away her control as she shot a blast of ice towards Agdar's feet so he couldn't follow her. She kept her emotions down until she came to a secluded corner of the garden, as far from the Eastern Seas castle as the gardens went._  
_In the privacy of the garden, she let her powers go. She didn't want to deal with what her father was telling her she couldn't do. Elsa had never felt the way she did when she was with Fredrick. Frederick was certainly someone special to her. She liked the way he looked at her and the way he made her feel so comfortable with herself, with her powers. Before now, Elsa had never considered getting married. Her powers were too unpredictable for that. Maybe with Fredrick, she could dare to dream of a family. But her father would never allow it. Not with her powers out of control all the time. She didn't know what to do. She just sat and cried. A small snow storm developed around her, but she didn't care. She let the snow comfort her in a way she would never be able to describe. She eventually fell asleep under the snowstorm's gentle caressing._

* * *

_"Honey wake up! Honey, please wake up everyone's looking for you." Elsa was shaken awake by her mother._

_"Mother?" Elsa asks sleepily. The Queen smiles at her drowsy child._

_"Elsa breakfast is almost over and your father is worried sick." Elsa looks confused at her mother. Then the events of last evening hit her._

_"No I don't want to go back! I don't want to see him!" Elsa pushes her mother's arm away._

_"Elsa I understand. But you have to, everyone's worried, even Fredrick."_

_"Frederick? He's worried?" Elsa glances at the castle, which was farther away than she realized. No wonder no one had found her sooner. That made her wonder._

_"How did you know how to find me here?" She asks her mother._

_"Don't you remember? You used to come to this part of Arendelle's garden when you were upset when you're small. And I always let it be your little place. I never told anyone." __Elsa smiles at her mother. She was generally more fond of her father but her mother did have her moments especially little ones like this. Moments that really mattered, that helped her get through whatever it was. She sighed._

_"Lets go face father," Elsa grabs her mother's hand for comfort._

* * *

_"I'm so sorry you have to leave early my man. I do hope you'll come and visit us soon" Rubin says that afternoon. After Elsa's little outburst last night, Agdar decided that they should all head back home._

_"Good-Bye Princess," Fredrick bowed to Elsa. She curtseyed farewell._

_"Hopefully I will see you soon, Prince Fredrick."_

_"I hope so," And then Fredrick takes her hand and gently kisses it. Elsa couldn't hold back a smile._

_"Until we met again, Milady,"_

_Unfortunately for Elsa, her father saw their goodbye. The next time anyone visited the Eastern Sea's kingdom it was just to get Anna. No visits. It was last time Elsa got to spend in the Eastern Sea Kingdom. Elsa felt like her heart was torn in two when she was told no more visits were to be made._  
_"He acts like I'm a monster. Like a dangerous animal." Elsa fumes in her room, not noticing the intense storm her anger creates._

_"Ow" She exclaims. She looks at her room and sees that sharp icicles have formed._  
_"Maybe he's right. I should be locked up. How could I ever have a family when I'm a danger even to myself?"_

* * *

Elsa shivers at the memory. She had learned how to control her powers since then. And besides, she was Queen and could do what she wanted. Maybe it was time for the whole world to know what she can do.


	5. Chapter 5: The Missing Queen

**Chapter 5 The Missing Queen**

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Sven reach the ice palace.

"I guess we should've know we'd be back," Kristoff muses to Sven. The pair starts up the stairs.

"Elsa?" Kristoff calls. "Wow" he says, admiring Elsa's gift. Last time he didn't have time to admire it because all he could focus on was getting to Anna. But he remember it had more of a blue hue to the ice last time. Now it was gray.

"Elsa?" he calls again.

"Kristoff?" Elsa appears Her eyes were red. Had she been crying?

"Elsa, you need to come home. Arendelle needs you. Anna needs you." Kristoff pleas.

"I fully intend on going back. I... I just need to clear my head, that's all." Elsa avoided his eyes.

"No, you need to admit that you have feelings for Fredrick" Kristoff says bluntly.

"I know! I'm trying! This isn't the first time it's happened you know. This isn't something I can just turn on and off as I wish. To admit that love him, I don't know if I can. Spending 13 years telling myself I can't touch anyone does things to a person. You can't possibly understand what this is like. I told myself ever since Anna's accident that I can't get married or have a family because I would put them in so much danger. And then to suddenly gain control? A whole new world of possibilities is opened up for me and I don't know if I can handle it right now." Elsa cries.

"You don't have to take every freedom all at once. And you don't have to get married right away. But you can open your heart to the possibility. Just give yourself a chance. Before Anna, I had no idea that I was ever going to fall in love. I didn't want to fall in love. That's the thing about fate, it throws you into situations you never saw yourself in the first place. Maybe this is your sign that you can have a happy ending. Now that you have control, this is your chance to find love, to find happiness, to build a family, to have the life you never thought you could have before" Kristoff is standing next to her now.

"Maybe you're right. I'll be back home soon. You go on without me. I'll be fine I promise. I'll return tonight." Elsa urges. Kristoff seems hesitant, but she can take care of herself.

"Oh and Kristoff," She pauses, "When did you become so wise?"

"I have friends who are love experts," He winks. She laughs.

"Thank you. You're a really great brother. I'll be back soon."  
He leaves her ice palace feeling better about the situation. He returns to Arendelle and continues to help Anna with wedding preparations.

By the time dinner time comes Elsa still hasn't returned. Anna looks to Kristoff.

"I thought you said she'd be back," Anna says angered that her sister has yet to return. Kristoff's worried look tells her that Elsa had intended on coming back before now.

"Maybe she got stuck in the snow. Maybe there's a blizzard that we don't know about"

"Anna, it's the middle of April. And plus she's the snow queen. Snow and ice are her specialty." Kristoff says.

"Snowstorms in spring aren't that uncommon around here Kristoff. You know that." Anna is starting to panic. Elsa wouldn't give up her reign now, would she? Anna couldn't run a kingdom. She barely knew how to plan a wedding. That was Elsa's expertise. Anna started pacing in the study. She had to think this through. Maybe her sister was just spending the night in her palace. It could be possible. Then again, Elsa had never done that before. But the note said that she would spend the day there. That implied that she would be back by tonight. And it was almost midnight so the day was almost over.

"Oh what are we gonna do?" Anna moaned.

"Calm down. She is the queen. She doesn't have to justify herself to you" Kristoff reasons.

"But she should know what this is doing to me. Ugh! Why can't she just tell me and I wouldn't have to worry!"

"How about we give it until morning. If she's not back by then, then we'll raise alarm." Kristoff suggests. But Kristoff was worried too. Elsa seemed to have a rational head on her shoulders. This didn't seem like something she would do. He couldn't help but worry for his future sister.

* * *

Elsa left about an hour after Kristoff. She felt better after her talk with him. She decided that she would contact Prince Frederick and invite him to her sister's wedding, and tell him about her abilities. About halfway home she heard some wolf cries.

_"Nothing I can't handle."_ She thought. As the howling got closer, Elsa quickened her pace. She heard human voices along with some horses.

_"Probably just some hunters,"_ She reasons in her panicked mind. Next thing she knows, she is surrounded by 3 wolves snarling at her. She reacts by putting an ice barrier between her and the animals.

"Very nicely done your majesty." a voice from behind her scoffs. Her heart stops. She knew that voice.

"Well hello Hans. Its been far too long since I've seen you." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. He was with two other men that she figured to be his henchmen.

"I've been held up, no thanks to you." he says hatefully. She shrugs. He had deserved whatever punishment he had gotten. If Kristoff hadn't been around, Elsa was sure that Anna's would have been heart broken over Hans' betrayal.

"You tried to undermine me for my throne. Excuse me if I'm not sorry."

"Oh that's fine. Because if I can't have your throne, you won't either," Hans says right before he hits Elsa on the head, knocking her out.

* * *

She felt a pounding in her head. She opened her eyes. Her hands were bound in similar restraints she found herself in last time. But this time she couldn't feel her hands, therefore she couldn't access her powers. Her feet were bound too. She was tied to a chair in a windowless room.

"Ah Queen Elsa. Nice to see you're finally awake." One of Hans' henchmen says.  
"Where am I? What do you want?" She spat. He pulls out a key and unchains her.

"Don't even think about using your magic. You're at least 2 stories underground. Someone will catch you before you make it out." He says.

"Why release me if you're so worried about me escaping?"

"Our host is feeling quite sympathetic today."  
She sighs. Hopefully Anna had a search party looking for her.

Hans comes in a bit a later to find the room covered in snow. He couldn't blame her for trying.

"Elsa." He says.

"Why am I here? You won't get the throne."

"Oh I understand that. I'm not after it for myself. Not anymore." he gets down on one knee and holds a ring up to her.

"Will you marry me?" he asks without a bit of emotion. She looks at him, unable to hide the horror and disgust on her face.

"I thought you would say that," he says in response to her expression. "Maybe I'll give you push towards the right choice. Either you marry me or burn at the stake as a witch."

"This isn't the 17th century Hans. People don't believe in witchcraft anymore. Besides, Arendelle doesn't allow stake burnings." Elsa replies coolly. She would not allow him to get anymore of a reaction out of her. She kept her face straight like she did for negotiations. If she played it right, she could escape without out getting caught.

"That may be the case here, but I have many connections, and other kingdoms aren't as accepting as yours. Don't think I won't take you somewhere that will burn you. The choice is yours Elsa. And don't think you can escape. More people in Arendelle are against you than you think." Hans warns as he leaves. Thankfully he didn't chain her back up. But she knew he wasn't lying about being underground. Her power felt suppressed here. She put her head in her hands. Neither choice was good. The thought of Hans being so close to the throne made her sick. But it was better then the alternative. But he was a prince and could become king. What was she going to do?

_"I'm not after it for myself. Not anymore,"_ he had said. Then who was he after it for?

"Oh NO! NO NO NO NO!" She panics when figures it out. She can't help but shudder at the thought. He might not get the crown, but his children would. She couldn't stand the thought of giving that man anything valuable, let alone children. She sits and thinks through her options. If she agreed to marry Hans, there was no way he could stop her from telling anyone he was forcing her to marry him. As soon as they got out of this place, she could use her power to over take him. There was no way he could control her. Even though he thought he had leverage, he really didn't. She smiled. When Hans returned, she would have his answer.

* * *

Anna had, as Elsa hoped, sent the castle guards on a search for Elsa. Anna paced back and forth in the castle entrance. She wanted to be there when Elsa came home.

"Did you get any sleep?" Kristoff asks when he sees her. She was still in yesterday's clothes.

"I couldn't. I'm too worried. I know you said to wait until morning to search, but I can't shake this feeling that Elsa is in trouble." Anna says, still pacing. Kristoff stops her.

"Elsa will be okay. There is probably a reasonable explanation for this. Besides, she has her very own protection if she needs it." Kristoff hugs Anna, trying to help. Anna appreciates his effort.

Why was Elsa doing this? Was she really that upset over Fredrick leaving? He had promised to return. He even invited them to Catherine's wedding. Elsa wasn't that irrational. Elsa was always level headed and calm. She was the one raised to be queen. She had the regal air about her. Elsa's presence demanded respect. Anna refused to believe that this was Elsa being irrational. Something must be wrong.

Kristoff forced Anna to at least eat something, and she reluctantly agreed. While they were eating, the search party returned, much to Anna's dismay, without Elsa.

"She wasn't at her palace milady. No sign of her snow guard either." The captain reported.

"No Marshmallow?" Kristoff asks. He recalled seeing the snow monster yesterday with Elsa. That means she left the palace. That means she was on her way home when, when what? They couldn't confirm anything. Things weren't adding up and it bothers him as much as it did Anna.


	6. Chapter 6: Returns

**Thank you for reading this far! I appreciate it! Don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Returns**

Hans had more patience than anyone would guess. He had spent the last 3 years getting supporters of his into Arendelle's government. A kingdom weakened by the loss of their king and queen, left with a to-be queen no one had seen in ten years. Half of the royal guard was loyal to him now. The queen had no idea how powerless she really was. She may be the queen of snow, but you needed the support of the kingdom to be an effective ruler. Hans felt he could effectively rule Arendelle now. True the failed engagement to Anna made him rethink his plan a bit, but he still had his forces within. There would be those loyal to Elsa and that was fine. He didn't intend on over throwing her, just ruling through her. And she would have to keep the act up otherwise he could easily stage revolt to over throw her and Anna. He had been stirring up mistrust in Elsa the past few months, making the peasants scared of her, worried that she might create another Great Freeze, destroy their homes and livelihoods. If only they knew. He went to Elsa's cell to learn her decision.

"So, have you decided?" He asks. She looks at him with a hate that doesn't reach her eyes. _"She thinks she has a plan"_ he thinks.

"I have decided to agree to marry you." Elsa says it like shes in one of her meetings, "But you must know that my council of advisers must approve of you too." She smirks. Her council would never agree to this, not after what he tried to do.

Hans wasn't worried about that. All but a few of her precious advisers were loyal to him.

"Well then _My Love_," he says mockingly,"Lets tell them of the happy news," Hans puts the cuffs back on her hands.

"I may not have magic, but I can prevent you from using yours" Hans explains.

"Won't it look odd if we approach to castle with me in chains. Anna will already be suspicious of this." Elsa replies snappily.

"I know. I'll take them off before she sees. I do have a plan."

"I hadn't noticed." Elsa mumbles.

* * *

No one besides Kristoff could get Anna to leave the castle entrance that morning. She eventually grew too anxious to even be inside. She spent the afternoon pacing in front of the gates, looking at every blond woman she saw hoping it was her sister. She finally spotted Elsa. No one else Anna knew wore a dress like that. Elsa had someone with her, Anna couldn't tell who it was. As the two got closer, Anna's look of joy turned to horror when she saw who it was.

"Hans?!" Anna asks in shock. She looks from Hans to Elsa, hoping for an explanation.

"Hello Anna. Its been awhile," Hans responds.

"Not long enough," Anna spat.

"Anna, if you will excuse us, we have some important business to attend to," Elsa says, emotionless. And without another word, the two walk past Anna, into the castle.

Anna stood at the gates in shocked silence. She couldn't believe what she just saw. It had to be a joke. Elsa must have captured him and is now bringing him back to put him on trial for treason. But why would she treat him like her escort? And did Anna see a ring on Elsa's wedding finger? What exactly happened between when Kristoff saw her and now? And what happened to Elsa's feelings about Fredrick?

Anna had resumed her pacing while trying to think of a plausible reason for her sister being with Hans. She couldn't come up with one that didn't sound crazy. Kristoff found her pacing about an hour later.

"Anna? I heard Elsa returned!" Kristoff says with a smile, but frowns when he sees Anna's expression.

"Whats wrong? Is she hurt?" Kristoff asks. Elsa had become like his sister and he cared for her well-being.

"She's fine, I think. She only said one sentence to me before she left with him," Anna frowns more.

"Him who? What happened?

" Elsa returned with... HANS! I can't believe it! I don't want to believe it. Something is very wrong here. I don't know what to do Kristoff." She cries, leaning into him for comfort.

"Its okay. We'll figure it out. In the mean time, why don't we wait and see what exactly Elsa is doing. This could just be some crazy misunderstanding," Kristoff comforts. Anna nods and they go inside to find the Queen.

* * *

Elsa was still stunned at the outcome. How could they ever agree to something like this? Did they forget what Hans tried to do to Arendelle, not to mention Anna? Someone that selfish would never make a wise king. She was contemplating on whether she should just get an entirely new council when Hans walked out of the meeting room smugly.

"Well hello _my love_." He says with fake cheer. If looks could kill, Hans would be dead.

"How did you do it? Did you threaten them? Because I'll tell you right now that I will do everything in my power to protect my kingdom." Elsa hisses.

"I let you in on a secret. I have more people in your government on my side than there is on your's. And it looks like the Snow Queen has gotten an icy side since I last saw you." Hans mocks.

"I've learned so much since then. Like this." She freezes his hand to the door frame. He looks unamused.

"Nice. I like a woman with power." Hans smirks. She smacks his cheek and storms off, leaving him.

"Elsa! Come unfreeze me! I demand you as my wife!" He calls. Elsa stops dead in her tracks. Her anger was evident around them as sharp icicles were forming in the hall.

"I. am. Not. Your. Wife." she says calmly, not the anger Hans was expecting.

"Well that'll only be true for another month." Hans retorts. He would not let her win. He deserved this kingdom, and to be king. And no prissy snow witch was going to keep him from his throne. He took pleasure from the horror on her face.

"We'll see about that." She hisses, unfreezing his hand. He looks past Elsa, the end of the hall to see Anna. He gets an idea. Quickly pulling Elsa toward him, he kisses her and watches as Anna runs away. He throws Elsa on the ground.

"You may think you have the upper hand, _my love._ But remember who has the real power here." Hans smugly walks away, leaving Elsa completely disgusted and baffled.


	7. Chapter 7: Gerda

**Sorry for such a huge delay. Writer's block can be so unrelenting. I hope you like this chapter! As always, read review please!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Gerda

Anna ran through the castle, wiping tears away, trying to get the image of Hans and Elsa out of her mind. Up until then she had believed anything other than what she just witnessed. Elsa was her best friend, she was so sure Elsa would never betray her like that. Apparently Elsa still had secrets. Anna accidentally runs into the maid, Gerda.

"Excuse me Ms. Anna," Gerda apologizes.

"Oh it was my fault, no need to apologize," Anna keeps her head down, hoping Gerda doesn't notice her tears. But Gerda was like a second mother to the girls and always knows when one is upset.

"What's wrong Ms. Anna?" Gerda asks, noticing the princess' distress.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Anna tries to brush past, but Gerda stops her.

"That is not the face of an okay girl. Please tell me. You used to when you were little," Gerda tries. Anna couldn't keep it in anymore. She practically collapses in the hallway. Gerda catches her and leads Anna to her bedroom.

"Now, tell me whats the matter," Gerda coaxes.

"It's Elsa. She returned with... with... Hans!" Gerda, I'm so confused. I thought I could trust her of all people not to hurt me. And then I saw them kissing and I don't know what to do. I though she liked Prince Fredrick. I remember they were friends when we'd visit them. I wish my mother was here," Anna sobs into Gerda's shoulder.

"I know, dear. I miss her too," Gerda gently strokes Anna's hair while she thinks of what to say.

"My dear girl, have you talked to Ms. Elsa? Perhaps all is not how it appears. There is only one way to find out. You have to talk to your sister and clear this whole thing up"

"But what if I'm right? I don't think I could handle seeing Hans everyday after what he tried to do to Elsa. I don't think I want to know the truth,"

"You know I love you girls like my own children, and I can't stand seeing you two at odds with each other. Maybe Hans is here to make amends with Arendelle? I know how wild your imagination can be, Ms. Anna. Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill."

"Gerda, could you talk to Elsa for me? She has always trusted you. She hasn't quite opened up to me all the way yet. 13 years of isolation will do that to you," Anna is pleading with her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you need to talk to her. You are about to be married. You need to learn to fight your own battles. I can't argue with Mr. Kristoff for you after next week. For now though, you should take a nap. I heard you got no sleep while Ms. Elsa was missing," Gerda instructs.

"But I can't. I have so much to do for the wedding still and this thing with Elsa is eating at me, and..." She stops when she sees Gerda's "no excuses" look.

"You are no good for anything when you're tired, Ms. Anna. Now do as I say while I prepare for your wedding." Gerda says, leaving the room. If what Anna says was true, Elsa must be just as shaken or worse than Anna. It was her resolve to find the Queen.

* * *

It didn't take Gerda long to find Elsa. She was in her personal study, sitting at her desk, blankly staring at the wall.

"Ms. Elsa? Are you alright?" Gerda asks, breaking Elsa's trance.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you,Gerda."

Gerda looks at her skeptically It was evident that Elsa was trying to shut down, like she did as a child after her and Anna were separated.

"You do not look like you're fine. Now don't lie to me Ms. Elsa. What is wrong?"

Elsa looks at Gerda. Those blues eyes were filled with so much pain and loneliness for someone so young.

"Oh Ms. Elsa! Please tell me whats wrong! I can't stand to see you so sad." Gerda hugs Elsa.

"Gerda, I don't know what to do. I can't be queen anymore. I need more time to learn everything. I have a really hard choice to make and I'm not sure if I know what would be good for the kingdom."

"What is this about?"

"Prince Hans asked me to marry him."

"And you said no?" Gerda asks. Elsa looks guiltily at her. "Oh Ms. Elsa, no! Why would you do that? After what he tried to do to Ms. Anna and you? Ms. Anna is already upset after seeing you kiss. She'll be even worse after she finds out about this."

"I know, Gerda. I don't have a choice. He's been manipulating my advisers for years and convinced them to give him their loyalty. If I try to protest now, I could very well be over thrown. Hans has a lot of patience apparently. And that not even the worst part," Elsa says quietly.

"I know you'll make the right choice Ms. Elsa. And how is that not the worst part?"

"I went to my palace yesterday because I haven't been myself since Prince Fredrick left." Elsa starts.

"Yes. Everyone around here noticed that you were a bit unhappy. I'd be unhappy too. Prince Fredrick is handsome," Gerda remarks. Elsa smiles at the old woman.

"Well, I finally admit to myself that I could have a future with someone, hopefully Fredrick, only to have it all ripped away by Hans. I wish I could freeze my emotions like I can with everything else," Elsa sighs.

"And what good did that do you last time you ran away? " The maid demands. Anyone else would have gotten an icy stare, but Gerda had earned Elsa's respect.

"Nothing. But what am I supposed to do? I haven't been Queen even a year and everything has gone so smoothly. I wish my father was here," Elsa cries, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh my sweet girl!" Gerda rushes to hug her. Elsa shrinks away. "Ms. Elsa, you're not going to hurt me. You have moved past that." Gerda says, once more hugging Elsa. They sit like that for a few moments in silence.

"I guess the first thing I should do is send word to the Southern Isles. Hans' father told me a few months ago Hans' had run away. He wanted me to alert him if Hans returned to Arendelle." Elsa says, thinking aloud.

"And then what?" Gerda prompts. She had no idea about running a kingdom, but she had a good idea of how Elsa's thought process work. Elsa often talked aloud while thinking. Many times Gerda had come to get laundry from Elsa's room to find her pacing and talking to herself while trying to understand a difficult lesson.

"I should probably come up with an idea of how much support Hans truly has before I do anything. Find out who I can trust. Create a plan of attack. Wait for a response from King Jon to decide Hans' fate." Elsa starts writing a list. "Gerda, has the last ship for the Isles left yet?" Elsa looks up at Gerda.

Gerda glances at the clock on the mantel. "It leaves in about an hour, Ms. Elsa."

"Then I must hurry!" She starts frantically pulling stationary from her desk. "Thank you Gerda. You are an wonderful mother," Elsa hugs the old nursemaid. Gerda smiles, tears welling in her eyes.

"That means so much coming from you! Now if you excuse me, I have to make sure our unwanted guest isn't suspicious of anything." Gerda smiles mischievously. Elsa laughs and starts writing the letter to Hans' father.


	8. Chapter 8: Starting to plan

Chapter 8: Battle Plans

Elsa moved about her study with new resolve. If Hans wanted the kingdom, he'd have to fight through her and all her resources. And she had a whole military at her disposal if it came to that. Plus she had her own personal way to protect her kingdom if all else failed. She had spent too many years secluded to give up her new life now.

When she had finish the letter she rang for a servant.

"Yes Your Majesty?" Kai steps in the room

"Please take this to the first ship leaving for the Southern Isles. And if you could send my sister and her fiancee in here when you get back, I'd appreciate it, Kai," She says, handing him the letter.

"Yes your majesty. Anything else?" he asks.

"Oh yes! If its at all possible, avoid our guest, Prince Hans."

"I don't mean to be intrusive, but are the rumors true about you being engaged to him?" Kai asks hesitantly. He had worked for the family for many years and was one of the few who knew of Elsa's power before her coronation. She smiled at him.

"As of now, nothing is official. And I hope to keep it that way." That was all she said, so he left to do as she requested.

* * *

Awhile later, Kristoff knocks sheepishly on the study door. He had never been formally requested anywhere by the Queen, and didn't know what to expect. He had know her for months, but she still made him nervous. He really did admire her ability, after all, ice was his life, but he didn't want to be on her bad side.

To his surprise, Elsa opened the door only a crack, just enough for her to see who it was.

"Is Anna with you?" She asks through the crack.

"No. I haven't seen her since I can back from the fields. She was shaken up that you returned with Hans. Is that true?" She ushers him in quickly. Elsa sits at her desk piled with papers and sighs.

"Its true. I'll tell you why once Anna is here."

Kristoff notices that amongst the papers are several books on war tactics and strategies.

"Is there a threat we should be worried about?" He asks, gesturing to the books.

"Nothing. Yet.." she says quietly. "Excuse me Kristoff, I have to find my sister." She hurries past him and into the hall.

* * *

Anna had gotten Elsa's request, but was in no mood to see her sister. She had shut herself in her room, keeping busy with wedding plans, not napping like Gerda had asked. She heard a gentle knock on her door.

"Go away." She states glumly.

"Anna, this is severely important. Please come to the study. Kristoff is waiting."

"Why don't you go share this with Hans. I'm sure your new suitor would love to hear." Anna replies bitterly. Seeing Hans again made her feel very uncomfortable. And the unexplained reappearance of the traitor with her level-headed sister wasn't helpful either. Anna hears a click and then her door swings open, revealing Elsa.

"How did you unlock it?" Anna asks. Only she and the head housekeeper had a key.

"Ice magic," Elsa says as an ice key dissolves in her hand. "Anna I really need to talk to you and Kristoff immediately. You're the only ones I can trust at the moment, save Gerda and Kai. My own council can't even be trusted." Elsa begs.

"First tell me why that traitor is in our home Elsa! _Our Home!_ Don't you remember he tried to _kill you?"_Anna got directly to what was bothering her. "And why would you let him _kiss you!"_

"Come with me and I'll explain."

"No. I want to know now." Anna stomped her foot like a child. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"If you're going to act like a child, maybe you shouldn't listen to what I have to say. Sorry to bother you." Elsa says, leaving the room. Her rouse worked and in seconds Anna was following her angrily to the study.

* * *

Elsa settled herself back at her desk and shuffled through some papers. Kristoff looked confused while Anna glared at her.

"As you both know, Hans has returned to Arendelle." Elsa starts, sounding very diplomatic. "He has forced me to into an engagement with him _which," _She raises a hand to stop Anna from interrupting, "I'd rather have him exiled than agree to. But my council of advisers has consented so all that is left is for an official announcement to the public." Elsa goes on to explain the "deal" Hans had presented her with and how much control she suspects he has.

"WHAT!" Anna shouts.

"Anna keep your voice down. I have no doubt Hans is trying his best to keep an eye on me. With that being said, Kristoff, I'll need your help." Elsa looks to the mountain man.

"Me?" he asks in surprise. He looks to Anna, but she is just as surprised.

"You're not as recognizable around Arendelle, unlike Anna and me. I don't think Hans even knows about your engagement. So if you could listen out for anything that sounds suspicious, please let me know." Elsa request, still speaking as if she were in negotiations.

"Is that all you want me to do?" Kristoff asks.

"Well if you could, try to find out the general public's feelings toward me. Any opinion is welcomed. I have no doubt that Hans is doing everything he can to create trouble everywhere in Arendelle. I know people are still skeptical of me." Her tone softens a little. She loved Arendelle and it's people. She was willing to do anything to protect it. Last summer she believed running away would protect it. Most citizens where very understanding and kind to her, but more often than she'd like to admit, she could here negative comments about herself in the market, especially when she hid under a disguise.

"Do you really think the people hate you that much?" Anna asks, her anger gone. She can't imagine being forced into a marriage like that. Anna hated the fact that Elsa kept trying to shoulder the entire weight of ruling Arendelle alone. Anna knew she was no where near capable of being queen, but she was willing to help Elsa where she could. If only Elsa would let her help. She guessed 6 months of a new life was no where near enough time to erase 13 years of seclusion and thinking you had to do everything yourself.

"Not of all of them, but with a powerful leader like Hans, more people won't be afraid to try to throw us out. I want to stop him, but creating fear amongst the people will strengthen Hans' cause." Elsa explains.

"What can I do to help?" Anna asks eagerly.

"Keep preparing for you wedding. I don't want Hans being here ruining your and Kristoff's big day. I wrote a letter to the King of the Southern Isles. There's not much to do until I get a reply." Elsa says at Anna's crest fallen look.

"Speaking of weddings, what are we gonna do about Catherine's?" Anna asked, giving Elsa a look. Elsa hadn't thought of that. Hans' brother would no doubt expect Hans there, so how could Elsa talk to Fredrick about her feelings?

"What _are_ your thoughts on Prince Fredrick now? Since you running away to think about him caused some of this," Kristoff pipes up. Anna looks at him, surprised he knew. "Come on, its completely obvious, even to someone as out of touch as me." Kristoff defends.

Elsa sighs. She had forgotten to write a response to Fredrick's invitation. A glance at the clock told her she wouldn't have time before the last ships left for the day.

"I really do care for him. But we each have our respective kingdoms, and I don't think I could handle being Queen of Arendelle _and_ The Eastern Seas."

"Well you wouldn't be. King Rubin may be older, but he's around the same age as Papa would be. And he was a very lively man last time I saw him. I doubt there will be a new King for a very long time," Anna counters.

"Yeah but," Elsa starts.

"Stop making excuses! You deserve to be happy too! Now can you please you at least have some feelings for Fredrick! I can't wait to start planning your wedding!" Anna exclaims.

"Slow down there Feisty Pants. We need to get through our own wedding first." Kristoff laughs.

"And I need to get rid of my current _suitor_," Elsa cringes at the thought. The room grows silent at this. The dinner bell rings, pulling them from their thoughts.

"So what are we going to do about Hans?" Anna asks, looping an arm through Elsa's as they walk.

"If something goes wrong with his father, I have a few ideas of my own," Elsa smirks, creating a few snowflakes in her hand.

"You can be especially devious if you want to be, dear sister," Anna laughs. Despite everything that had went wrong in the past day, Elsa was glad Anna could still smile. There was no one she loved more than her sister.


	9. Chapter 9: Some Good News

**Sorry this one is so short. And thanks for reading along so far. Please let me know what you think! I love getting feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Some Good News

A few days later Anna was walking sleepily to breakfast when Elsa skips past her. Anna knew she needed to wake up, because Elsa never skips. Ever.

"Good morning Anna!" Elsa says cheerily. Anna looks at her in disbelief.

"Not to be a downer or anything, but what do you have to be so happy about?" Anna asks.

" Actually I have a lot to be happy about. I'm very blessed with a lovely kingdom and an adorably sleepy sister. But I'm especially happy about this! Its a letter from King Westergard!" Elsa shoves a letter into Anna's hands. Anna reads the letter.

"So this means Hans plan is ruined?" Anna asks, still not fully awake.

"Yes, and he isn't allowed to return to Arendelle by order of me and the King of the Southern Isles. He is truly regretful that Hans keeps bothering our kingdom. He'll be here in tomorrow to retrieve Hans," Elsa smiles brightly, acting more like Anna than herself. Anna looks at her suspiciously.

"There's something else. Matters of state wouldn't make you this happy. Oh! I think someone heard from a certain prince?" Anna's own excitement waking her up. Elsa blushes.

"What did he say? What did he say?!" Anna asks excitedly.

"I can't give all my secrets away. Now let's get you some breakfast." Elsa say, taking Anna's arm and leading her to the dinning room.

* * *

That afternoon, Elsa prepares to tell Hans of his father's coming.

"This better be important. I have a kingdom to take over. I don't like interruptions." Hans commands as he enters the study. Elsa raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'd think you should treat your prospective wife with more respect. I am the Queen. I could have you beheaded or hanged if I wanted to." Elsa says coolly. The past few days had been difficult. If Hans wasn't around her, it was a servant of his. This made it hard to conspire with Anna and Kristoff. And do anything really. Elsa liked to work alone, but Hans seemed to have his own workforce within the castle, constantly watching her.

"But you won't. You wouldn't want to start a war with my father. He has a powerful military. And you already know about my sources within your own kingdom." Hans smirks, thinking he has the upper hand.

"Yes, well, you seem to over estimate your father, seeing how he is on his way to take you lord knows where." Elsa smiles sweetly, handing Hans the letter. She watches as his face falls the more he reads.

"This can't be right! Mother would never stand to let him do this to me!" Hans cries.

"Believe what you'd like _my love," _Elsa uses the awful pet name, " But your father should be here tomorrow. And because I am a merciful queen, I'll allow you one last night in you room instead of the dungeon. That is all." She waves her hand, not looking at him. He leaves the study fuming. Unfortunately for the Queen, he has one last trick up his sleeve.


	10. Chapter 10: Conspiring

Chapter 10: Conspiring

In a secluded corner of a tavern on the edge of town, two men sit, in deep conversation.

"Westergard, you are completely insane. What you suggest is treason. Which you already proved is a rather foolish way to go about taking the throne. Besides, I've heard talk that the Queen has set her eyes on a prince who recently visited. I'm hardly princely."

"Bram Jackson, you underestimate your skills. You are the most charming person I know. If anyone, besides myself, can deceive the Snow Queen, its you." Hans flatters his friend.

"Yes, but the women I normally try to charm are not formally educated to be a queen. They tend to be a bit dim, but they sure do give me a good time," Jackson laughs, eying a passing barmaid. "Besides, I have no desire to become part of the royal family. I have no desire to get married at all. The only reason I came was for profit. So Westergard, can you deliver me my fee?" Bram looks to Hans.

"If you can get the Queen to fall in love with you, you'll have the entire Arendelle treasury at your hands." Hans tries. Bram laughs heartily.

"For someone with such a great desire to rule, you sure have no idea how the monetary aspect of ruling works. Especially this day in age. The whole treasury would certainly _not _be at my disposal. So my fee still stands. Even when your plan fails horribly. " Bram replies smugly. Hans looks at him skeptically.

"If you're convinced this will fail, then why bother?"

"Like I said, profit." Jackson looks at Hans seriously. "So what do I have to do to actually meet the Queen?"

"Princess Anna is getting married in two days. The royals have invited all of Arendelle to the reception. You will be presented as the Admiral Thomas Edgerton, from Roseland, a small country by Greece. Oddly enough, one of Roseland's royal's was good friends with the Queen's grandfather, so no one should question your attendance. Here's papers to prove authenticity if anyone asks." Hans hands him the papers.

"I'm impressed Westergard. But is all this worth a throne? Couldn't you marry a princess and become king that way?" Jackson didn't think any of this was the worth the trouble, but he liked to live lavishly and Westergard promised a rather large reward for his skills.

This time Hans laughs. " I already tried that. I was going marry that fool Anna, but the Queen decided to display her magic at the most inopportune moment. Long story short, neither of them died like I planned. I had Arendelle eating out of my hand too. And now the Queen has my father coming to take me home instead of taking care of me herself. Such a waste of power. That is why I require your services." Hans explains. Bram still didn't look convinced.

"How does any of this lead to you sitting on a throne and me going back to my life? If the Queen is killed, wouldn't her sister replace her? Even with my alias, I wouldn't be entitled to the throne. And what of the Prince the Queen fancies? From what I've heard, she was a bit of a shut in until her coronation. So if she fancies him, they must have known each other for awhile. I highly doubt you'll ever have the trust of the people after you tried to kill their Queen and Princess. How do you plan on returning here? After tomorrow you're officially banished from Arendelle. Do you believe your father will let you go free again? Did you even think this through Westergard?" Bram list off questions as they came to mind. He was beginning to rethink his part in Hans' plan.

"You really like to be informed. If you want the technicalities, fine," Hans laughs. "I already have a rally of people who are against the Queen, along with a majority of the advisers on my side. Public support is something I already have. That's the least of my concerns. As for offing the royals, I think a severe illness running through the castle ought to do the trick. Poison isn't hard to obtain if you know the right people. Throw in a few staff members getting ill to make it believable. A couple of casualties is a minor price to pay to be king. My father is a trifling matter to deal with. I have always been my mother's favorite child. That woman can find no fault in me. That's how I got off easy last time. Mother, bless her, will convince my father to forgive me and he'll agree because she is old and frail. He wouldn't want to upset her more in her fragile state. I can sneak back after that. And the prince," Hans leans in closer to Bram, "You make sure the Queen spends more time with you, and he will be nothing more than a memory to her. So what do you say?" Hans asks, lightening his tone.

Bram didn't realize how power hungry Hans truly was. It was truly frightening how Hans had answers to all of his questions. But Bram was a greedy man. He could see no fault in Westergard's plan, and what was a year or two of his life? The pay off would be more than worth it and he would only have to suffer trying to charm the "Snow Queen." How bad could it be? And if it failed like he believed it still could, Bram would still get his money. Plus Hans scared him more than he would like to admit.

"Well Westergard, just call me Admiral Edgerton." Jackson reaches out a hand. The men shake on it and each left with a smug look of deceit.

* * *

**So it looks like Elsa will have a more deceitful suitor soon. :0 Let me know what you think so far! I love hearing what you think!**


End file.
